Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a throat plate switching mechanism of a sewing machine.
Related Art
In a sewing machine that is capable of performing a plurality of kinds of stitches, such as selectively performing a stitch for performing a needle oscillation and a stitch for not performing the needle oscillation, or selectively performing a stitch using a single stitch needle and a stitch using a plurality of stitch needles, a throat plate formed with an elongated hole-like needle hole extending along a needle oscillation direction or an arranged direction of the stitch needle was used, and even in the case of a stitch for not performing the needle oscillation and a stitch using a single stitch needle, a throat plate formed with an elongated hole-like needle hole was used (e.g., see JP-A-2010-201013).